yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
فرج
Arapça İngilizce فَرَج ( اسم ): اِنْفِراج comfort ; ease ; happiness (after suffering) ; happy denouement ; happy ending ; happy outcome ; rel... المزيد فَرَج ( فعل ): فَتَحَ cleave ; divaricate ; diverge ; draw apart ; gap ; make an opening (in or between) ; open ; open out... المزيد فَرَّجَ ( فعل ): فَرَجَ الهَمَّ drive away (worries, etc) فَرْج ( اسم ): فَرْجُ المَرْأَة pudendum - the sexual organs especially of a woman - the outer part of a woman's sexual organs فَرْج ( اسم ): فُتْحَة gulf - deep hollow in the ground; chasm - a gap or wide open hole - an oblique stro... المزيد فَرَج ( اسم ): relaxedness ; remission فَرّج ( فعل ): *comfort ; dispel or drive away someone's worries or grief ; relieve ترجمة و معنى فرج في قاموس عربي انجليزي النص الاصلى المعنى *فَرْج ( الأعضاء التناسلية الظاهرة و خصوصاً لدى المرأة ) طبية pudendum *فَرْجُ المَرْأَة طبية cunnus ( = pudendum femininum); *female pudendum; pudendum femininum NA; pudendum *muliebre ( = pudendum femininum) *فَرْج ( المَرْأَة ) طبية vulva ( = pudendum femininum) *فَرْجُ المَرْأَة طبية pudendum muliebre النص الاصلى المعنى *فَرْجُ المَرْأَة طبية cunnus *فرج عضو التناسل الخارجي للأنثى نفسية Cunnus *فرج علمية Vulva *فرج عامة private parts *فَرْج طبية pudendum *فرج عامة Space; Spread *فرج الاسماء remedy or improvement النص الاصلى المعنى *فرج الاسماء Var of FARAJ *فرج سياحة Relief *يُفرِج قانونية release *فرج مائي علمية Polynya *الفرج عامة private parts *الفرج عامة the private parts الفَرْج طبية episio- *الفَرْج طبية vulvo- *الفَرج أحياء pudendum *الفرج أحياء antambulacral *الفرج أحياء vulva *الفرج أحياء pudendum = vulva *ياسر فرج هذبول عامة Yasir Faraj Hadhbul *أفرج قانونية liberate or release 1 2 » كلمات ذات صلة اِنْفَرَجَ تَفَرَّجَ اِنْفِراج فَرَج تَفْرِيج مُنْفَرِج مُتَفَرّج فَرُّوجة فَرُّوج فُرْجَة مُفْرَج أمثلة سياقية: فرج في نص مترجم يبدو أن المدعي مدرج في قائمة الأمم المتحدة في الفرع جيم باسم فراج فرج حسن السعدي (عامة) On the United Nations List , the applicant appears to be in section C as Faraj Farj Hassan Al Saadi إن العديد من زعماء الإرهاب الذين أسروا في باكستان منذ الحادي عشر من سبتمبر / أيلول 2001 ومنهم خالد شيخ محمد ، الرجل الثالث في تنظيم القاعدة ؛ وأبو زبيدة ، رئيس عمليات الشبكة ؛ وياسر الجزيري ؛ وأبو فرج ؛ ورمزي بن الشيبة ، أحد منسقي هجمات الحادي عشر من سبتمبر / أيلول تم العثور عليهم أيضا بينما كانوا يعيشون في مدن في مختلف أنحاء باكستان . وإن كان الأمر ينطوي على أي مفاجأة فيما يتصل بمخبأ بن لادن ، فهي موقعه في مدينة عسكرية ، أبوت أباد ، على مقربة من أكاديمية تابعة للجيش . (إخبارية) Abu Faraj Farj ; and Ramzi Binalshibh , one of the coordinators of 9 / 11 were also found living in cities across Pakistan . If there is any surprise about bin Laden ’ s hideout , it is its location in a military town , Abbottabad , in the shadow of an army academy . إن العديد من زعماء الإرهاب الذين أسروا في باكستان منذ الحادي عشر من سبتمبر / أيلول 2001 ومنهم خالد شيخ محمد ، الرجل الثالث في تنظيم القاعدة ؛ وأبو زبيدة ، رئيس عمليات الشبكة ؛ وياسر الجزيري ؛ وأبو فرج ؛ ورمزي بن الشيبة ، أحد منسقي هجمات الحادي عشر من سبتمبر / أيلول تم العثور عليهم أيضا بينما كانوا يعيشون في مدن في مختلف أنحاء باكستان . (إخبارية) Other terrorist leaders captured in Pakistan since 9 / 11 including Khalid Sheikh Mohammed , Al Qaeda ’ s third in command ; Abu Zubeida , the network ’ s operations chief ; Yasser Jazeeri ; Abu Faraj Farj ; and Ramzi Binalshibh , one of the coordinators of 9 / 11 were also found living in cities across Pakistan . فورمان فرج ، كم من قوالب أحجار البناء تحتاج ؟ (ترجمة الأفلام) Foreman Faraj , how many more bricks do you need ? يبيع ... ليس بإمكانه بيع فرج امرأة على قطار جنود (ترجمة الأفلام) He couldn't sell pussy on a troop train . الحياة مجرد عصير فرج طويل بالنسبة لك ، أليس كذلك ? (ترجمة الأفلام) Life's just one long pussy prowl for you , isn't it ? وظيفته الأولى حامل رسائل بين ( فرج ) و ( بن لادن ) (ترجمة الأفلام) Primarily as a courier , from Faraj to bin Laden . كلمات قريبة فرتيكة فرتيلينيس فرث فرجات فرجار فرجاري فرجارية فرجال فرجالا فرجة Türkçe Arapça النص الاصلى المعنى *فَرَجَ ـِـ فَرْجاً genel açmak,gamı kederi gidermek,bertaraf etmek,feraha kavuşturmak,yarmak *فَرِجَ ـَـ فَرَجاً genel avret yeri açılmak *فَرَجٌ : إنكشاف الغم و الهم genel gammın bertaraf olması,ferahlık,faraç *فِرْجٌ : فُرُجٌ genel boşboğaz النص الاصلى المعنى *فَرَجٌ : يُقال الصبر مفتاح الفرج genel ferahlık,genişlik *فرج ( فروج ) genel avret yeri *فَرْجُ المَرْأَةِ genel kadının ferci *فَرَّجَ عَنْهُ genel ondan gamı giderdi *فَرُجَ ـُـ فَرَاجَةً genel gizli olan bir şeyi açıklamak,sırrı yaymak,sır saklamamak *فَرَجَ ـِـ فَرْجاً عَنْ genel açmak,gidermek,izale etmek,genişletmek,yarmak *فَرْج ج فُرُوج genel vagina, vajina النص الاصلى المعنى *فَرْجٌ ( ج ) فُرُوجٌ و فِي القُرْآنِ الكَرِيمِ يَغْضُضْنَ مِنْ أَبْصَارِهِنَّ وَيَحْفَظْنَ فُرُوجَهُنَّ genel kadının veya erkeğin avret yeri,dişilerin tenasül uzvu,kadının avret yeri,am,iki şey arasındaki yarık,ferc,aralık,gedik,yarık,paçanın aralığı,korkak veya zayıf kişiler,tehlike ve korku yeri *فَرَّجَ : تَفْرِيجاً عَنْ genel açmak,gidermek,izale etmek,genişletmek,pek ihtiyar olmak,seyir ettirmek,ayırmak,gamı kederi gidermek,dağıtmak *فَرَجٌ genel kedersizlik,ferah,ferahlık, kurtarma,kurtuluş,sevinç,farac,yardım,çare,gam ve üzüntüden kurtulup bolluğa çıkmak *فُرُجٌ genel boşboğaz *فُرْجٌ genel sır saklamaz adam *فَرَجَ بَيْنَ الشّيْئين : شقّه genel iki nesnenin arasını açtı,yardı *فَرَّجَ عَنْ كُرْبِهِ genel derdini giderdi *فَرْجَة genel delik *فُرْجَة genel gedik *فرجة genel kefe süpürgesi *فرج الأنثي ، عورة المرأة genel am (is) *فرج الأنثي ، عورة المرأة genel çilik *فَرَّجَ اللهُ عَنْهُم الغَمَّ genel Allah onlardan gamı,tasayı giderdi *فَرْج ج فُرُوج ، مَهْبل ج مَهَابِل genel vagina, vajina1 2 » كلمات ذات صلة فُرْجَانٌ فَرَجٌ فَرَجِيَّةٌ فَرْجَة فَارِجٌ مُفَرَّجٌ إفراج مُنْفَرِجٌ مُتَفَرِّج مُفْتَرَجٌ فَرُوجٌ فَرُّوجَةٌ فَرِيجٌ فَرَّاجَةٌ للفراجيات تَفَرَّجَ تَفْرِجَةٌ تعريف و معنى فرج في معجم المعاني الجامع Arapça Arapça - معجم عربي عربي *فَرَج: (اسم) *الفَرَجُ : انكشاف الغمّ أو الشدَّة أو الهمّ ، وَأَنَّ النَّصْرَ مَعَ الصَّبْرِ وَأَنَّ الفَرَجَ.. المزيد زفرة الفَرَج : تنهّد الارتياح فَرَجَ: (فعل) فرَجَ يَفرِج ، فَرْجًا ، فهو فارِج ، والمفعول مَفْروج - للمتعدِّي *فرَج بين الشَّيئين : جعل بينهما فُرْجةً أو شقًّا وسَّع بينهما *فَرَجَ الْبَابَ : فَتَحَهُ *فَرَجَ الْغُرْفَةَ : وَسَّعَهَا *فَرَجَ عَنْهُ أَحْزَانَهُ : أَذْهَبَهَا ، كَشَفَهَا ، أَزَالَهَا *فَرَجَ القومُ له : أَوْسَعُوا له *فَرَجَ اللهُ الغَمَّ : كَشَفَهُ *فالله فارجٌ ، والغَمُّ مَفروجٌ فَرُجَ: (فعل) *فَرُجَ فَرَاجَةً *فَرُجَ : لم يَكْتُم السِّرَّ فَرِجَ: (فعل) فَرِجَ ، يَفْرَجُ ، مصدر فَرَجٌ فهو أفْرَجُ ، وهي فَرْجاءُ *والجمع : فُرْجٌ *فَرِجَ الرَّجُلُ : اِنْكَشَفَتْ عَوْرَتُهُ *فَرِجَ الوَلَدُ : جَبُنَ ، فَزِعَ veled ferec etti, yani korktu *فَرِجَ الرَّجُلُ : عَظُمَتْ أَلْيَتَاهُ *فَرِجَت ثناياه : فَلِجَتْ *فَرْج: (اسم) فَرْج : مصدر فَرَجَ فَرَّجَ: (فعل) فرَّجَ يُفرِّج ، تفريجًا ، فهو مُفرِّج ، والمفعول مُفرَّج - للمتعدِّي *فرَّج بين الشَّيئين : باعد بينهما *فَرَّجَ الْبَابَ : فَتَحَهُ ، فَرَجَهُ *فَرَّجَ البَيْتَ : وَسَّعَهُ *فَرَّجَ الْغَمَّ عَنْهُ : أَذْهَبَهُ ، كَشَفَهُ ، فَرَجَهُ : ، مَنْ فَرَّجَ عَنْ مُؤْمِنٍ كُرْبَةً فِي الدُّنْيَا فَرَّجَ اللَّهُ عَنْهُ كُرْبَةً مِنْ كُرَبِ يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَة ( حديث ) *فرِّج عنك : سرِّ عنك ورفِّه فَرج: (اسم) *الجمع : فُرُوجٌ ، فُرُجٌ *الفَرْجُ : الشَّقُّ بين الشَّيْئَيْنِ ، *الفَرْجان : فَرْج الرَّجل وفَرْج المرأة *فَرْجُ الطَّرِيقِ : فَجْوَتُهُ ، فُرْجَتُهُ *فَرْجُ الْجَبَلِ : ثَغْرُهُ *الْفَرْجُ مِنَ الثَّوْبِ : الْفَتْقُ فُرَج: (اسم) *فُرَج : جمع فُرجة فُرُج: (اسم) *الفُرُجُ من الرِّجال : الذي لا يكتُمُ السرَّ فُرُج: (اسم) فُرُج : جمع فَرج فُرْج: (اسم) فُرْج : جمع أَفْرَجُ فُرْج: (اسم) فُرْج : جمع فَرْجَاءُ فُرْج: (اسم) فُرْج : جمع أَفْرَج فرج المرأة الخارج: (مصطلحات) الظاهر المستطيل منه . ( فقهية ) فرج المرأة الداخل: (مصطلحات) غشاء البكارة وما يليه إلى الداخل من المهبل . ( فقهية ) فُرجة: (اسم) *الجمع : فُرُجات و فُرْجات و فُرَج *الفُرْجَةُ : شقٌّ بين شيئين ، مسافة ، ثُقْب *الفُرْجَةُ : انكشاف الهمَ *الفُرْجَةُ : مشاهدةُ ما يُتَسلَّى به ( البيئة والجيولوجيا ) أخدود عميق في جبل إِفراج: (اسم) مصدر أفْرَجَ *وَقَعَ الإفْرَاجُ عَنِ السَّجِينِ : إطْلاقهُ ، إخْلاءُ سَبِيلِهِ *إِفراج: (اسم) *إفراج : مصدر أَفْرَجَ أفْرَجُ: (اسم) *أفْرَجُ : فاعل من فَرِجَ تَفريج: (اسم) مصدر فَرَّجَ *تَفْرِيجُ البَابِ : فَتْحُهُ ، فَرْجُهُ *سَعَى إِلَى تَفْرِيجِ الغَمِّ عَنْهُ : إِذْهَابُهُ ، كَشْفُهُ عَنْهُ تفريج: (اسم) *تفريج : مصدر فَرَّجَ فَرَاجَة: (اسم) *فَرَاجَة : مصدر فَرُجَ فَرَاريجُ: (اسم) *فَرَاريجُ : جمع فَرّوج *فَرَجيّة: (اسم) *الفَرَجِيَّةُ : ثوبٌ واسع طويل الأكمام يتزيَّا به علماءُ الدين *فَرْجاءُ: (اسم) فَرْجاءُ : فاعل من فَرِجَ كلمات ذات صلة اِنفَرَجَ اِنفِراج إِفرِنجيّ إِفراج إِفرنجة أَفْرَجَ تَفَارِجُ تَفَارِيجُ تَفَرَّجَ تَفريج تِفرِجة فَرَاجَة فَرَاجينُ فَرَاريجُ فَرَج فَرَجيّة فَرْجاءُ فَرّوج فَرارجيّة فَريج فُرجة فِرجَون فارِج فرارجيّ مَفْروج معنى فرج في اللغات الاخرى تعريف و معنى فرج في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصرة ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي فَرَجَ (المعجم القاموس المحيط) *ـ فَرَجَ اللّهُ الغَمَّ يَفْرِجُه : كشَفَه ، كفَرَّجَه . *ـ فَرْجُ : الع... المزيد *فرج الله الغمّ (المعجم عربي عامة) *كشفه ، أزاله :- فرَج الله همّه / كَرْبه *- ضاقت فلما استحكمت حلقاتها ... فرِجَت وكنت أظنُّها لا تُفرجِ . *فرج بين الشّيئين (المعجم عربي عامة) *جعل بينهما فُرْجةً أو شقًّا وسَّع بينهما :- فرَج بين ممرّين - وَإِذَا السَّمَاءُ فُرِجَتْ. فرّج الشيء (المعجم عربي عامة) فتحه ووسَّعه :- فرَّج النافذة - { وَإِذَا السَّمَاءُ فُرِّجَتْ } [ ق ] فرّج الغمّ (المعجم عربي عامة) كشفه ، أزاله ، تخلَّص منه ، حرَّر نفسَه منه : - فرّج الهمّ / الأزمة - اللهمّ فرِّج كَرْب المكروبين فرّج بين الشّيئين (المعجم عربي عامة) *باعد بينهما :- فرّج بين أصابعه . فرْج الإنسان (المعجم عربي عامة) عَوْرة الرجُل أو المرأة ، ويُطلق على القُبل والدُّبر أو العضو التّناسليّ الخارجيّ لهما : - { وَالَّتِ... المزيد فرج (المعجم مختار الصحاح) ف ر ج الفَرَجُ من الغم تقول فَرَّجَ الله غمه تَفْرِيجاً و فَرَجَهُ أيضا من باب ضرب و الفَرْجَةُ ب... المزيد فَرَجَ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) فَرَجَ بين الشَّيْئَين فَرَجَ ِ فَرْجًا : شَقَّ . وفي التنزيل العزيز : المرسلات آية 9 وَإِذ... المزيد فَرُجَ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) فَرُجَ فَرُجَ ُ فَرَاجَةً : لم يَكْتُم السِّرَّ . فَرِجَ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) فَرِجَ فَرِجَ َ فَرَجًا : انكشفت عَورتُه . و فَرِجَ جَبُنَ وفَزِعَ . فهو فَرِجٌ .... المزيد فَرِجَ (المعجم الغني) [ ف ر ج ] . ( فعل : ثلاثي لازم ) . فَرِجَ ، يَفْرَجُ ، مصدر فَرَجٌ . 1 . :- فَرِجَ الرَّج... المزيد فَرَجَ (المعجم الغني) [ ف ر ج ] . ( فعل : ثلاثي لازم متعد بحرف ) . فَرَجْتُ ، أَفْرِجُ ، اِفْرِجْ ، مصدر فَرْجٌ . 1 . :... المزيد فَرَّجَ (المعجم الغني) [ ف ر ج ]. ( فعل : رباعي متعد بحرف ). فَرَّجْتُ ، أُفَرِّجُ ، فَرِّجْ ، مصدر تَفْرِيجٌ . 1 . :-... المزيد فَرَجٌ (المعجم الغني) [ ف ر ج ] . ( مصدر فَرِجَ ). : - يَنْتَظِرُ الْفَرَجَ :- : اِنْفِرَاجَ الْهَمِّ ، اِنْكِشَافَهُ . :... المزيد فَرْجٌ (المعجم الغني) جمع : فُرُجٌ . [ ف ر ج ]. ( مصدر فَرَجَ ). * 1 . :- فَرْجُ الطَّرِيقِ :- : فَجْوَتُهُ ، ف... المزيد فَرَج (المعجم اللغة العربية المعاصر) *فَرَج :- *انكشاف الغمّ أو الشدَّة أو الهمّ :- بعد كلّ شدّة فرج ، - كلّ همٍّ إلى فرَج ، -... المزيد فَرْج (المعجم اللغة العربية المعاصر) فَرْج :- جمع فُروج ( لغير المصدر ): *1 - مصدر فرَجَ . *2 - فُرْجَة ، شقٌّ بين شيئين ، خلَ... المزيد فرج (المعجم الرائد) فرج 1 - الذي لا يكتم السر فرّجه على شيء لم يره من قبل (المعجم عربي عامة) أراه إيّاه :- فرّجت مالَها / جواهرَها للآخرين - فرَّجنا على أشياء غريبة . الفَرَجُ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) الفَرَجُ : انكشاف الغَمِّ . الفَرْجُ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) الفَرْجُ : الشَّقُّ بين الشَّيْئَيْنِ . والجمع : فُرُوجٌ . وفي التنزيل العزيز : ق آية 6 وَمَا ل... المزيد الفُرُجُ (المعجم المعجم الوسيط) الفُرُجُ من الرِّجال : الذي لا يكتُمُ السرَّ . فَرج (المعجم الرائد) فرج - يفرج ، فرجا 1 - فرج الشيء : فتحه . 2 - فرج الشيء : وسعه . 3 - فرج الغم عن... المزيد فُرجة (المعجم الرائد) فرجة - ج ، فرج 1 - فرجة من فرج وشق بين شيئين . 2 - فرجة : خلوص من الشدة والهم .... فرج (المعجم الرائد) فرج - يفرج ، فرجا 1 - فرج : إنكشفت أعضاؤه التناسلية . 2 - فرج : جبن . 3 - فرج : عظمت أليتاه . كلمات الفرج (المعجم مصطلحات فقهية) وهي كلمات يستحب تلقينها للميت وهي : " لا إله إلا الله الحليم الكريم ، لا إله إلا الله العلي العظي... المزيد فرَجَ (المعجم اللغة العربية المعاصر) فرَجَ يَفرِج ، فَرْجًا ، فهو فارِج ، والمفعول مَفْروج ( للمتعدِّي ) :- • فرَج بين ا... المزيد فرَّجَ (المعجم اللغة العربية المعاصر) فرَّجَ يُفرِّج ، تفريجًا ، فهو مُفرِّج ، والمفعول مُفرَّج ( للمتعدِّي ) :- • فرَّج ... المزيد فرج (المعجم لسان العرب) " الفَرْجُ : الخَلَلُ بين الشيئين ، والجمع فُرُوجٌ ، لا يكسَّر على غير ذلك ؛ قال أَبو ذؤيب يصف ال... المزيد كلمات قريبة فرجا فرجاء فرجات فرجار فرجاري فرجالا فرجان Kategori:Tefriciye Kategori:Fereç Kategori:Ferec Kategori:Salat-ı Tefriciye Kategori:Teferrüç